Remember Me
by rubicante59
Summary: This story is based around the events of the upcoming game Remember Me. I'm not sure where exactly it would fit in as I don't know allt he details surrounding the game. It would more than likely be set ebfore the events of the game.


Nilin was a hunter. A memory hunter. She would reach into the memories of individuals and steal or alter their memories. She would do this using a device attached to her arm by placing it on their head. This would often be required for assassination duties. Nilin may implant the target with a memory that would cause to them to kill themselves, such as a memory of them killing a loved one, so they couldn't go current mission involved here needing to infiltrate a skyscraper and assassinate a CEO, preferably by implanting him with false memories. She had been assigned this task by her superiors. They wouldn't tell her why, but it wasn't her job to question them.

She was positioned on the streets across from skyscraper she needed to infiltrate, and needed to find a way in without being spotted. Nilin had fearsome athletic prowess. She was an expert in parkour and could effortlessly run along many rooftops and climb up several buildings. In addition to this, she was a highly trained martial artist. The memory device could also be used to perform feats such as freeze an enemy in place or stun them momentarily. She had no need to carry a leaped across several houses and managed to leap to a windowsill over a few guards heads on the building she was to infiltrate. She quietly opened it and made her way in. There several guards patrolling the floors, but she managed to sneak past them and make her way to an elevator. As the elevator stopped on the top floor she moved silently along and could spot the CEO in his office. She positioned herself just meters away and used the memory device on the CEO. The memory she implanted was one where he had accidently killed his wife and daughter in the past, by shooting them accidently in a burglary on his house. With this memory implanted, he got up and opened the office window. He then threw himself out and plunged to his 's job had been done. She was ready to make her way out of the building. Just as she was about to abscond however, she heard the sound of an alarm.

"What could have triggered that" she , several enemy guards were upon her. They were carrying batons and were wearing fairly heavy clothing, to shield themselves from harm. Nilin was nevertheless more than capable of taking them on. She ran towards them and performed a flying kick on one, knocking him backwards, she then evaded the blow from another guard and managed to get behind him. She plunged the memory device into her head and caused his brain to go into some kind of overload, leaving him comatose for a while. She stood on her hands and issued a series of spin kicks towards another two enemies, as they drew closer to her. As they were stunned she leaped towards they guy she previously kicked and drop kicked him again. This rendered him unconscious for a while. She finished the other two off with a further series of punches and kicks. As she was about to run away, the elevator doors opened and more guards proceeded forwards. She discharged a blast of energy at them and while they were dazed, she leapt out a window. She managed to drop down from windowsill to windowsill. She eventually was positioned closed to another building. She managed to boost herself off the windowsill she was resting on and onto the roof of the other building. She then managed to leap onto a few other buildings and quickly attained safety. She had no idea how an alarm could have been tripped. Contact was quickly made to her through the memory device. It was from the person who assigned her the mission. His name was Simmons.

"Nilin, report to our position immediately, it's on your map" he told her"

"I don't know what happens Simmons, I don't know how the alarm got triggered" she replied

"That's not important right now, hurry to our position"

There was a digital map on the memory device. This would guide her to where Simmons wanted her to minutes had passed and Nilin reached where she was told to be.

"Simmons"He immerged out of the shadows and said

"well done Nilin"

"What happened, why is it so urgent that we meet now"

Simmons looked past her and seemed to like he was signalling someone. As she turned around a huge man came behind her. Just as she acknowledged him he threw a strong punch at her and she was out cold.A few moments later she woke up.

"what happened" she said to herself as she clenched her aching noticed that her memory implantation device had been stripped from her arm."Those bastards, why did they betray me, what did they want?"

After a while of patrolling the streets, she managed to spot Simmons and the large guy that accompanied him. They were in a warehouse yard, talking to some other man. She pushed closer and leaped onto the top of one of the warehouses to try and monitor the conversation going on. She could not manage to hear it however. The person Simmons had been talking to quickly drove off in his vehicle.

"Simmons" Nilin called smiled and got into a car of his own. He looked at the huge guy and said

"you may kill her now"

"with pleasure" he had managed to get away and left the enormous brute to deal with was around 7 feet tall and extremely muscular. He picked up a crowbar from the ground and lurched towards didn't have any form of weapon on her now. She would have to deal with the brute with her bare hands. He took a swing at her with the crowbar. She successfully dodged it and managed to kick him in the leg before moving away. He stumbled a bit but quickly recovered. As he came close to her again, she didn't give him a chance to take another swing and instead delivered a strong series of kicks to his chest and propelled herself backwards off him. This knocked the wind out of him a bit, in which case she then somersaulted over him and kneed him in the back hard while also punching him in the back of the head. He swung the crowbar back in her direction but she managed to grab it before it connected with her. They wrestled with it for a while until Nilin managed to vault back and use his momentum to kick him backwards. The crowbar was in her hands now. As the brute was about to get up, Nilin ran at him and threw the crowbar really hard into his face. This dazed him giving Nilin the chance to deliver a series of vicious moves. She kicked him in the stomach then the head repeatedly as well as punching him in the throat a few times. She was extremely fast and very precise. The man may have been large but he was completely taken back by Nilin's vicious onslaught. She performed a backwards somersault while also delivering a powerful kick with her two legs underneath his chin. This caused him to collapse on his back. As he lay there stunned, Nilin leaped into the air and landed on his chest, cracking a couple of his ribs.

As he cried out in anguish, she firmly placed her foot on his throat. He tried overpowering her but he been to far beaten to have the strength left to do so and she had very strong legs and expert balance on his chest.

"why did Simmons betray me" she sternly asked.

"I don't know bitch"

She pushed her foot on his throat even eventually gave in.

"okay, okay. We were using you to test out the memory implantation device. Simmons wasn't sure it would work, that's why he sent you on these missions to test it out. He then decided it was ready for sale on the black market, and decided to sell that one off"

"and who are these people I've been killing" Nilin firmly asked"

"I don't know, just random people I guess"

Nilan was taken quite aback by the news

"so they were all innocent people"

As she pondered the ramifications to her actions to herself, the large man managed to push her off him and knock her to the ground. As he was about to get up, Nilin managed to get into a handstand and press her feet into his jaw. She delivered more precise strikes to his body and shattered his knees and then his vertebrae in his back. She then tugged his head back before delivering a powerful punch to his throat with her other arm, killing him.

She swore to hunt down Simmons now.


End file.
